Anexo:8ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000 |direccion_doblaje = Humberto Vélez |traductor = Francisco Rubiales |fecha_grabacion = |direccion_casting = Matt Groening |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1996-1997 |episodios = 25 |predecesor = Séptima temporada |sucesor = Novena temporada }} thumb|right|224 px La octava temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 27 de octubre de 1996 y finalizó el 18 de mayo de 1997. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada en 1997. Producción *Francisco Reséndez deja la dirección de doblaje de la serie a partir de esta temporada, siendo reemplazado por Humberto Vélez, quien también doblaba a Homero en ese entonces. Con esto, se empieza una nueva etapa en el doblaje de la serie. *Por motivos que se desconocen (problemas de salud probablemente), Jorge Ornelas no pudo doblar a Moe en esta temporada, siendo sustituido por Luis Alfonso Padilla, Gustavo Carrillo y José María Iglesias. Para la siguiente temporada, Ornelas continúa doblando a su personaje con normalidad. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 154: Especial de Noche de brujas VII (Treehouse of Horror VII) Curiosidades * En el último corto aparece un extra casi idéntico a Seymour Skinner, pero de cabello negro y traje café. En inglés también tenía una voz distinta, dando a entender que es otro personaje, pero en el doblaje latino su voz la hace José Luis Castañeda con el mismo tono que usa para Skinner. Episodio 155: Sólo se muda dos veces (You Only Move Twice) Episodio 156: Homero por el Campeonato (The Homer They Fall) Episodio 157: Papi Burns (Burns, Baby Burns) Episodio 158: Bart de noche (Bart After Dark) 'Curiosidades' * La canción "We Put the Spring in Springfield" no fue doblada en este episodio, sin embargo en el episodio «Todos cantan, todos bailan» de la siguiente temporada sí es doblada y Belle es interpretada por Rocío Garcel. Episodio 159: Milhouse dividido (A Milhouse Divided) Episodio 160: El soso romance de Lisa (Lisa's Date with Density) Episodio 161: Huracán Neddy (Hurricane Neddy) 'Curiosidades' * Claudia Motta interpretó a Ned Flanders de niño con el mismo tono que utilizaría para Bart Simpson desde la temporada 9. * El paciente nervioso fue interpretado por César Soto con un tono similar al que usaría el actor para interpretar a Bender en Futurama. Episodio 162: El viaje misterioso de nuestro Homero (The Mysterious Voyage of Homer) 'Curiosidades' * En la introducción del episodio, Homero dice "Hoy presentamos" en lugar de "Ahora veremos". * Debido a que el Alcalde Diamante y Krusty aparecen en una misma escena y ya que ambos son interpretados por Tito Reséndiz, el primero pasó a ser doblado por Alfonso Mellado, mientras que Tito dobló sin problemas a Krusty. * Desde este episodio, Rafa es doblado por Mayra Arellano sustituyendo a Claudia Motta. Episodio 163: Los expedientes secretos de Springfield (The Springfield Files) 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio Fox Mulder y Dana Scully de Los expedientes secretos X no fueron interpretados por ninguno de sus actores originales de dicha a pesar de haberse grabado en la misma empresa (el primero fue doblado por Jorge Roig Jr. al inicio y Alfonso Obregón después; mientras que la segunda fue doblada por Pilar Escandón al inicio y Gisela Casillas después). Caso contrario ocurrió con Leonard Nimoy que fue doblado por Carlos Petrel, quien interpretó a su personaje Spock de Viaje a las estrellas, pero solo al comienzo ya que posteriormente en la escena que aparece en el bosque sus diálogos son doblados por Octavio Rojas. Episodio 164: El turbio y oscuro mundo de Marge Simpson (The Twisted World of Marge Simpson) Episodio 165: La montaña de la locura (Mountain of Madness) Episodio 166: Simpsoncalifragilisticoexpialidoso (Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala) Curiosidades * Este episodio es una clara parodia de la película Mary Poppins, en la película las canciones se doblaron, mientras que en este episodio se dejaron en inglés. ** En su emisión por Fox Channel se les agregaron subtítulos. * Carl es llamado Carlos. * Los diálogos de Bart, Lisa y Marge durante la canción de Bart y Lisa no fueron doblados. Episodio 167: El show de Tomy, Daly y Poochie (The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show) 'Curiosidades' * Guadalupe Noel interpreta a June Bellamy, actriz de doblaje de Tomy y Daly. En esta ocasión, June cuando hace a los personajes mencionados imitando sus voces son doblados por Marina Huerta y Mayra Arellano respectivamente. * Luis Alfonso Padilla no dobla a Moe en este episodio y es sustituido por Gustavo Carrillo. * Los gritos del público fueron dejados en inglés. Episodio 168: La fobia de Homero (Homer's Phobia) Curiosidades *En este episodio, el nombre de Waylon Smithers es llamado como Cástulo. Episodio 169: El hermano de otra serie (Brother from Another Series) Episodio 170: Niñera, mi hermana (My Sister, My Sitter) 'Curiosidades' * Por única vez Marina Huerta interpreta otro personaje aparte de Bart: a Todd Flanders con un tono de voz que usó en Bart para los primeros episodios de la serie. * En este episodio Krusty no es interpretado por Tito Reséndiz sino por Arturo Mercado, en su primera incursión en el doblaje de la serie. * Esta es la unica vez que Alfredo Lara interpreta a Mel Patiño, quien sería interpretado posteriormente por Jaime vega. Episodio 171: Homero contra la prohibición (Homer vs. The Eighteenth Amendment) 'Curiosidades' * Raúl de la Fuente interpretó al narrador intentando emular a Álvaro Mutis, quien fuera el narrador de la serie clasica de Los Intocables, serie en la que se basó este episodio. * José María Iglesias quien hiciera a Elliot Pez (Rex Banner en la versión original, y parodia de Elliot Ness), participó en dicha serie haciendo voces adicionales. Episodio 172: Amor en la escuela (Grade School Confidential) 'Curiosidades' * Varios lloriqueos de Rafa se dejaron en inglés. * En escenas finales del episodio se puede apreciar que el Sr. Burns mueve los labios pero no se oyen diálogos. Episodio 173: Motín canino (The Canine Mutiny) Episodio 174: El viejo y la Lisa (The Old Man and the Lisa) Episodio 175: Pregúntale a Marge (In Marge We Trust) Episodio 176: El enemigo de Homero (Homer's Enemy) Episodio 177: El repertorio de refritos de Los Simpson (The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase) Episodio 178: La guerra secreta de Lisa Simpson (The Secret War of Lisa Simpson) Transmisión Referencias * Anexo:Octava temporada de Los Simpson (Wikipedia) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Sitcom Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tele Uno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 6